Wireless electronic devices, especially those with a high degree of portability while in use, are becoming increasingly popular. But a challenge for these devices is providing reliable, high speed network access.
Many portable wireless electronic devices rely on cellular networks to support wireless communications and Internet access. Some of these devices also may access the Internet and other network services, including messaging and calling, using alternative types of networks. For instance, many mobile telephones that are currently on the market have cellular communications capabilities and WiFi communications capabilities. But most WiFi networks require access credentials to establish communications with the WiFi network. Access credentials may include a user name and password, a security code (e.g., a wired equivalent privacy key or WEP key), or other certificate or authorization information.
Also, WiFi radios can consume a considerable amount of power when in a scanning mode to search for an available WiFi network. This power consumption can quickly deplete battery charge.